modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Justin Barber
Justin Barber – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Justina wciela się Aaron D. Spears. Biografia Poznanie syna i małżeństwo z Donną (2009–2011) Justin jest powiernikiem i prawnikiem Billa Spencera Jr. Umawia się ze Spencerem i jego żoną Katie na kolację. Loganówna wpada na pomysł, by zadzwonić po jej siostrę, Donnę. Justin jest wstrząśnięty, bo jak się okazuje, Donna była jego miłością, gdy jeszcze chodzili do liceum. Potem Barber zniknął z jej życia. Po wspólnym wieczorze, Donna zwierza się siostrze, że Justin może być ojcem jej syna, Marcusa. Logan zastanawia się, czy powiedzieć Justinowi o Marcusie, ale postanawia milczeć. Wkrótce jednak, po konfrontacji z kobietą, Barber dowiaduje się, że mają syna. Marcus i Justin znajdują wspólny język. W 2010 roku, Justin ujawnia prawdę o wspólnej nocy Brooke i Olivera i wrabia w to Steffy. Stephanie jednak odkrywa prawdę. W 2011 roku, Donna oświadcza się Justinowi. Zostają małżeństwem. W czerwcu tego samego roku, zostają dziadkami, gdyż Amber rodzi Marcusowi córeczkę - Rosey. We wrześniu 2011, okazuje się, ze Justin zna lekarkę Katie, dr Malaikę. Poznali się w Południowej Afryce. Kobieta wyjeżdża. Pożegnanie przypieczętowali pocałunkiem. W grudniu 2011, Donna i Justin postanawiają zostać przyjaciółmi i biorą rozwód. Barber zaprasza na randkę Alison, sekretarkę Billa. Intrygi Billa (2012–2017) W kwietniu 2012, Justin ostrzega Billa, aby nie knuł przeciwko Hope, gdyż Liam znów może się od niego odwrócić. W maju 2012, Justin pomaga Billowi w sprowadzeniu do miasta Deacona Sharpe'a. Rozmowę Billa i Justina przypadkiem słyszy Marcus. Żąda od ojca wyjaśnień. On jednak zbywa syna. W tym samym roku, Justin zostaje adwokatem syna, kiedy ten zostaje oskarżony o potrącenie Anthony'ego. W listopadzie 2012, Bill dzwoni do Justina i angażuje go w poszukiwania Katie, która porzuciła rodzinę. W listopadzie 2013, Justin pomaga Billowi odzyskać firmę z rąk Katie i wspólną opiekę nad Willem. W styczniu 2014, Justin pomaga ustalić Billowi, co robił Ridge przebywając w Paryżu. W maju 2014, Justin leci razem z Brooke i Billem na Bliski Wschód, gdzie narzeczeni mają się pobrać. Ceremonia zostaje jednak przerwana przez Ridge'a, który porywa Brooke i zaciąga ją do helikoptera. Spencer goni ich, ale spostrzega, że pilotem jest Justin. Kiedy Spencer daje mu znak, Justin obraca helikopter. Ridge wypada z maszyny i wpada do Zatoki Perskiej. Rozpoczynają się poszukiwania. Bill i Justin obawiają się, że Forrester zginął. Justin wyjawia Billowi, że Ridge mógł poznać, iż to on jest pilotem, tuż przed swoim upadkiem. Wkrótce Brooke informuje mężczyzn, że odnalazła Ridge'a. Justin boi się, że prawda o wypadku wyjdzie na jaw. Bill prosi Alison, aby pozbyła się wszelkich dowodów z komputera. Tymczasem Ridge zaczyna przypominać sobie szczegóły wypadku. Konfrontuje się z Barberem. On jednak wszystkiemu zaprzecza. Tymczasem Brooke i Bill planują ślub na Catalinie. Bill chce tam lecieć pierwszy, aby wszystkiego dopilnować. Tymczasem Ridge nokautuje Justina i zajmuje jego miejsce za sterami helikoptera. Prawda wychodzi na jaw. W grudniu 2014, Bill prosi Justina, by załatwił dla Quinn zakaz zbliżania się do Hope. W maju 2015, Justin pomaga Billowi opublikować artykuł o transgenderycznej Mayi Avant. W kwietniu 2016, Bill zleca Justinowi odszukanie Liama. Barber odkrywa, że syn Spencera nie korzystał z kart kredytowych i nie rezerwował żadnych biletów. Wkrótce okazuje się, że Liam stracił pamięć i był przetrzymywany przez Quinn. Na polecenie Billa, Deacon zjawia się w jego gabinecie, ale mówi jemu i Justinowi, że nie wie, gdzie przebywa Quinn. W maju 2016, kiedy kobieta zostaje aresztowana, Justin zostaje adwokatem Liama. Informuje go, że będzie ciężko wygrać ich sprawę, gdyż pozostaje wiele niejasności, które ciężko udowodnić na ich korzyść. Liam wnosi jednak przeciwko Quinn oskarżenie. Justin ponownie ostrzega go, że jeśli dojdzie do procesu, może on być długi i żmudny. W dodatku, szanse na wygranie go są niewielkie. Chłopak zmienia zdanie i rezygnuje z wzniesienia pozwu. W czerwcu 2016, Bill boi się o swoje udziały w FC i zamierza pozbawić Ridge'a stanowiska CEO. Prosi Justina, aby znalazł coś na Forrestera. W sierpniu 2016, Justin sporządza dokumenty rozwodowe dla Billa i Katie. Niebawem, dostarcza Spencerowi jeszcze bardziej korzystniejszą dla Katie ugodę rozwodową. W październiku 2016, Justin wręcza Billowi w prezencie ślubnym oprawiony plakat promujący linię Sypialnie Brooke. W dniu ślubu, Ridge próbuje zakłócić ceremonię i prosi Brooke, by do niego wróciła. Bill odwołuje ślub, ale narzeczona przekonuje go do zmiany zdania. Jednak Bill przerywa ceremonię, zostawia Brooke przed ołtarzem i opuszcza rezydencję. W maju 2017, Justin udziela ślubu Brooke i Billowi. W sierpniu 2017, Bill wyjawia Justinowi, że doprowadził do wyjazdu Thomasa do Nowego Jorku, wmawiając mu, ze Caroline umiera. Liam i Justin opowiadają Billowi o wybuchu pożaru z uszkodzonego gniazdka w Spectrze podczas przedpremierowego pokazu. Kiedy Justin informuje Billa, że ubezpieczenie budynku Spectry dawno wygasło, Spencer daje mu do zrozumienia, że chce podpalenia firmy Sally. Justin pomaga szefowi w realizacji zadania. We wrześniu 2017, Justin sporządza dla Billa kolejną ofertę kupna budynku Spectry od CJ'a. Niebawem, Spencer opowiada swojemu prawnikowi o szantażu Liama, który żąda oddania mu firmy w zamian za milczenie w sprawie pożaru. Justin radzi przyjacielowi, by zgodził się na warunki syna. Liam oficjalnie ogłasza przejęcie stanowiska CEO. Wzywa do siebie Justina i oznajmia, że wymaga od niego lojalności. Tymczasem prawnik obiecuje Billowi informować go o wszystkich działaniach jego syna. Wkrótce, Justin i Wyatt odkrywają, że Liam zakupił budynek Spectry za 50 mln dolarów, a następnie oddał go Sally. W październiku 2017, Justin informuje niezadowolonego Billa o wszystkich hojnych wydatkach dokonanych przez Liama. Niebawem, Bill i Justin korzystają z usług hakera, Kena, który ma usunąć z urządzeń Liama obciążające ich nagranie. Barber przekazuje również szefowi znaleziony przez siebie pendrive Liama, z którego usuwają kopię nagrania. Bill triumfuje nad synem, kiedy Ken wykonuje swoją pracę. Między Spencerami dochodzi do wymiany gorzkich słów, lecz Steffy próbuje złagodzić konflikt. Bill wreszcie prosi syna o wybaczenie i oboje padają sobie w ramiona. Bill wraca do pracy w firmie i z pomocą Justina wyjaśnia Wyattowi i Liamowi, że każdy kupiony przez ich firmę teren trafia do depozytu firmy i jedynie on, jako powiernik, sprawuje nad tym kontrolę. Dodaje, że zakupiony przez Liama budynek Spectry jest jego własnością i nadal zamierza wybudować tam swój wieżowiec. Liam kłóci się z ojcem i zapowiada, że zamierza go powstrzymać przed zburzeniem firmy Spectry. W listopadzie 2017, Liam wraz z ekipą Sally urządza strajk wewnątrz budynku. Wszyscy decydują się opuścić budynek, kiedy Bill wysadza pobliski magazyn. Justin obserwuje ich ucieczkę przez lornetkę i zawiadamia o tym Billa. Kiedy jednak domyśla się, że Liam i Sally wrócili do środka, bezskutecznie próbuje zawiadomić o tym Billa. Jest już jednak za późno, gdyż Spencer własnoręcznie dokonuje zrównania Spectra Fashions z ziemią. Sally i Liam wychodzą jednak cało z opresji. Niedługo potem, Bill prosi Justina, aby przygotował nazajutrz prywatny odrzutowiec i dał znać załodze swojego jachtu, że będzie korzystać z ich usług wraz z osobą towarzyszącą. Niebawem jednak, Spencer odwołuje swoją podróż. W grudniu 2017, Justin konfrontuje się z Billem, przypominając o zleceniu mu przygotowania lotu i jachtu. Wyjaśnia, że na podstawie danych paszportu osoby, która miała mu towarzyszyć, odkrył, że była to Steffy. Bill wścieka się na Justina za ingerencję w jego prywatność. Wyjaśnia jednak przyjacielowi okoliczności, w jakich dopuścił się zdrady ze swoją synową. Walka o Willa i przyjazd siostrzenicy (2018–) W styczniu 2018, Bill przyznaje Justinowi, że marzył o życiu ze Steffy. Uważa, że wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej, gdyby przed laty nie odrzucił jej ze względu na zdrowie Katie. Podkreśla jednak, że zamierza zjednoczyć Liama i Steffy. Justin uważa, że Bill marzy o wspólnym życiu ze Steffy, jeśli Liam ją porzuci. Carter dostarcza Billowi dokumenty unieważniające jego małżeństwo z Brooke. Kiedy Spencer dobrowolnie zgadza się je podpisać, Justin jest pewny, że przyjaciel pragnie Steffy. W lutym 2018, Bill znajduje w swoim sejfie złoty pistolet i pokazuje go Justinowi. Wkrótce, Sally sięga po broń i oddaje strzał w kierunku Billa, ale trafia w model wieżowca, uszkadzając go. Wściekły Spencer grozi jej więzieniem, jeśli jeszcze raz zbliży się ona do niego. Kiedy Bill odkrywa prawdę o romansie Katie i Wyatta, postanawia wydziedziczyć obydwu synów i prosi Justina o sporządzenie odpowiednich dokumentów. W marcu 2018, Bill potwierdza Justinowi, że może ufać tylko jemu i to on będzie zarządzał firmą, jeśli jemu coś się stanie. Niebawem, Emmy informuje Justina, że wszystkie dokumenty, które kazał sporządzić Bill, zostały dostarczone do adresatów. Tymczasem Bill zostaje postrzelony we własnym domu. Na miejscu zjawia się Justin, dopytując o dokumenty, które miał podpisać Spencer. Detektyw Alex Sanchez informuje go jednak, że są one dowodem w sprawie. Wyatt zjawia się w SP i zastaje za biurkiem ojca Justina, który informuje, że to on zarządza wydawnictwem, gdyż Bill usunął synów z firmy. Wyatt podejrzewa Justina o dokonanie zamachu na życie Billa, aby przejąć jego interesy. Alex przesłuchuje Justina i wyjawia mu, że Bill nie podpisał dokumentów, które wyrzucałyby jego synów z firmy. Detektyw wnioskuje także, że Barber bardzo skorzystałby na śmierci Billa, przejmując jego firmę. On zapewnia, że nie stoi za zamachem na Spencera i opowiada detektywowi o konflikcie Billa z Sally. Tymczasem Wyatt żąda od Justina, by pokazał mu dokumenty, zgodnie z którymi jego ojciec wyznacza go do prowadzenia firmy. Prawnik przyznaje, że Spencer nie zdążył ich podpisać. Zastanawia się, czy to Wyatt postrzelił ojca, aby bronić Katie. On z kolei uważa, że Barber próbuje odwrócić uwagę od siebie. Niebawem, zwolniony Jarrett prosi Justina, by zatrudnił go z powrotem w wydawnictwie, ale on niczego nie obiecuje. W kwietniu 2018, Bill wychodzi ze szpitala. Justin jest zniesmaczony, kiedy Spencer wyznaje mu, że oświadczył się Steffy. Domyśla się, że przyjaciel wciąż chce ułożyć sobie życie ze swoją synową. Wkrótce, na polecenie Spencera, Justin przynosi do jego gabinetu kwiaty i świece, a także prześcieradła i poduszkę ze śladami szminki. Wszystko po to, aby zauważył to Wyatt, mający myśleć, że Bill i Steffy nadal mają romans i poinformować o tym Liama. W maju 2018, Justin krytykuje Billa i jego intrygę. On jednak utrzymuje, że są ze Steffy dla siebie stworzeni, podobnie jak Liam i Hope. Barber ostrzega przyjaciela, że straci on wszystkich, jeśli prawda wyjdzie na jaw. Kolejną kłótnię Billa z Justinem na temat ich intrygi podsłuchuje Wyatt, który dowiaduje się w ten sposób wszystkiego. W zamian za milczenie, Bill oferuje synowi swoje Ferrari. Wyatt przerywa jednak ślub Liama i Hope, wyznając prawdę. W czerwcu 2018, Emma opowiada o stażu w FC swojemu wujowi, Justinowi. Zapewnia również, że wciąż interesuje się tańcem. Barber nakłania ją, by nie wspominała o ich pokrewieństwie Forresterom, którzy za nim nie przepadają. Wkrótce, Maya poznaje prawdę i zarzuca dziewczynie szpiegostwo dla Billa, a następnie ją zwalnia. Justin zapewnia Hope, że zależy mu na karierze krewnej i nie wykorzystuje jej do zaszkodzenia firmie. Kobieta pozwala Emmie kontynuować staż, ale wymaga od niej bezwzględnej lojalności. W lipcu 2018, w rozmowie z Justinem, Bill uświadamia sobie, że dopuścił się niewybaczalnych rzeczy z powodu swojej obsesji na punkcie Steffy. Deklaruje, że nie będzie już stawał między nią i Liamem. Zmienia jednak zdanie, kiedy Hope odkrywa, że jest w ciąży. Bill prosi Justina, by obserwował Hope i Liama w czasie pokazu mody, na który Barber wybiera się ze względu na występ taneczny Emmy. Niebawem, Liam w czuły sposób gratuluje Hope sukcesu. Justin robi im zdjęcie i przesyła je Billowi, który następnie pokazuje je Steffy. Wkrótce, Justin sporządza dokumenty, zgodnie z którymi Bill przekazuje Steffy swoje udziały w firmie w zamian za małżeństwo. Barber ostrzega przyjaciela, że może pożałować tej decyzji. Steffy jednak wycofuje się ze wszystkiego. W sierpniu 2018, Bill nie zostaje zaproszony na powtórny ślub Hope i Liama. Przekonuje Justina, że pewnego dnia odzyska szacunek swoich synów i naprawi swoje relacje z nimi. Niebawem, Justin informuje Billa o ważnym spotkaniu biznesowym z azjatyckimi przedstawicielami. Spencer nalega jednak na jego przełożenie, gdyż ma spędzić dzień z Willem. Ostatecznie, Bill odwołuje spotkanie z synem. Tymczasem Katie zamierza wystąpić o wyłączne prawo opieki nad Willem. Justin ostrzega przyjaciela, że może on przegrać sprawę w sądzie, jeśli do takiej dojdzie. We wrześniu 2018, Bill informuje Justina, że Brooke stoi po jego stronie i rozmówi się z Katie. Spencer przyznaje również, że z wdzięczności pocałował żonę Ridge'a. Kiedy Katie i Thorne zaręczają się, Justin ostrzega Billa, że to może pomóc im zwyciężyć w sądzie. Tymczasem Spencer żąda od prawnika, by znalazł coś obciążającego sędziego Craiga McMullena, który poprowadzi sprawę. Barber nie znajduje jednak niczego i ostrzega przyjaciela, by nie próbował nieczystych zagrywek, gdyż może to przynieść katastrofalne skutki. Tymczasem Thorne i Katie pobierają się. Na prośbę Billa, Justin powołuje Brooke, by zeznawała na korzyść Spencera. Justin stara się udowodnić sędziemu, że Thorne i Katie pobrali się, aby zwiększyć swoją szansę na wygraną. Kiedy Brooke zostaje wezwana na salę, prawnik każe jej wspomnieć o alkoholizmie Katie i jej depresji poporodowej, podczas której porzuciła Willa. W październiku 2018, sędzia pozbawia Billa praw do opieki nad synem. Spencer wyznaje Justinowi, że żałuje rozstania z Brooke. Jest zachwycony, kiedy Katie pozwala mu na częste spotkania z Willem. W listopadzie 2018, Justin informuje zdenerwowanego Billa, że przed rozprawą sędzia McMullen spotykał się z pewnym mężczyzną, którego rysopis odpowiada wyglądowi Ridge'a. Pełen podejrzeń Spencer ponownie zatrudnia hakera Kena, który zdobywa dostęp do telefonu sędziego. Wysyła wzajemne wiadomości do Ridge'a i Craiga, aby doprowadzić do ich spotkania. Spencer demaskuje ich przestępstwo, ale zgadza się nie wnosić oskarżenia w zamian za przywrócenie praw rodzicielskich. W lutym 2019, Katie rozstaje się z Thorne'em, a Billowi jest zdeterminowany, by scalić swoją rodzinę. Justin sugeruje Donnie, by im w tym pomogli. W marcu 2019, Bill przystaje na propozycję Wyatta i decyduje się odbudować dom mody Spectry pod nazwą Spencer Fashions. Porozumienie nie dochodzi jednak do skutku. Wkrótce, Donna, Liam, Wyatt, Sally i Justin dyskutują o przyszłości Katie i Billa. Nikt nie chce się jednak przyznać do zaaranżowania ich spotkania w Il Giardino. W kwietniu 2019, wychodzi na jaw, że to Will próbował zeswatać swoich rodziców. Tymczasem Bill opowiada Justinowi o dawnym romansie z Shauną Fulton. Oddycha z ulgą, gdy to nie on okazuje się być ojcem jej córki, Florence. W maju 2019, Katie nie jest pewna wierności Billa, dlatego prosi Shaunę, by spróbowała go uwieść. Spencer odrzuca ją jednak, dzięki czemu Loganówna zmienia swoje zdanie i przyjmuje oświadczyny byłego męża. W czerwcu 2019, ku rozpaczy Justina, Emma ginie w wypadku samochodowym. W sierpniu 2019, Hope chce jak najszybciej unieważnić swoje małżeństwo z Thomasem i prosi Justina o pomoc. Tymczasem śledztwo w sprawie śmierci Emmy zostaje wznowione, gdyż Thomas jest podejrzany o spowodowanie jej wypadku. We wrześniu 2019, zostaje ono jednak umorzone, gdyż do wypadku doprowadziło prowadzenie samochodu i używanie telefonu jednocześnie. W październiku 2019, Justin oferuje Billowi swoje wsparcie, kiedy Katie trafia do szpitala i musi przejść przez transplantację nerki. W grudniu 2019, Liam wraca do pracy w wydawnictwie ojca. Związki * nieznana kobieta : – byli małżeństwem, poza ekranem. Małżeństwo zakończyło się rozwodem. * Donna Logan : – byli związani, przed rozpoczęciem emisji serialu, : – byli małżeństwem (2011), : – mają syna, Marcusa. * Malaika Maponya : – całowali się, kiedy Justin był mężem Donny (2011). Śluby Kategoria:Postacie